Friendship
by shiroirukaze
Summary: Fuji reminisces the old times on a rainy day


**Title**: Friendship

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: just something that came up on random when i was looking out of the window on a rainy night while thinking about my friends back at my hometown. dedicated to my old friends, you know who you are. reviews are appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

His eyes stop scanning the words in front of him. Straining to hear the origin of the sound, he closes the book and pulls back the chair. Walking towards the window nearby, he could feel the cool breeze that comes together with the rain even before he could see the raindrops. The drawn-back curtains at the sides ripple, blown softly by the winds.

He stretches out his slender left hand to close the windows and droplets of rain fall onto his skin. The cold water droplets brings a tingling sensation that runs through his whole body, a sensation that he has not feel for a long, long time. Satisfied all windows are closed and no rain will get into his room, his mind decides to return to the book he was reading half-way but instead, his body has other plans.

Sitting on the floor in front of the bookshelf beside his bed, he takes his time in removing the magazines that has been collecting dusts at the bottom most level. Finally, he removes a small wooden box about the size of a shoe box was and places it on his lap. The word "Friends" is engraved on the top cover of the wooden box. Seeing the word brings mixed feelings to his heart. He opens the box and memories come flooding back to his mind.

An old photograph of 9 individuals dressed all in blue and white sport attires smiled at him and The only red-head was showing the V sign while his right arm was hooked around a shorter guy's neck sitting in front of him. The shorter guy was wearing a white cap with the letter R emblazoned on it and he looked irritated by the arm hooking around his neck. A short-haired with two short bangs at the sides was standing behind the red head. His left hand was placed on the red head's shoulder while his right hand was placed on the shoulder of an angry-looking guy with green bandanna. The green bandanna guy was glaring at the spiky haired and tall guy next to him. The spiky-haired guy was holding a tennis racquet in his right hand while leaning against the green bandanna guy's shoulder. He wore a black wristband on his right hand. A tall and serious-looking guy was sitting in the middle, between the short guy with cap and a slender and tall guy. The serious-looking guy wore oval spectacles and has his arms crossed across his chest while the slender guy sitting next to him was smiling happily with left hand touching his chin and his right hand supporting his left hand. Standing behind the smiley guy was an embarrassed-looking guy holding a tennis racquet in his right hand and his left hand running thorough his brown hair while another guy wearing spectacles and carrying a green notebook stood next to him.

A date and time line was imprinted at the bottom right corner of the photograph showing that it was taken before a practice session in school. A sunny, clear, blue sky provided the beautiful background.

Gingerly, he turns the photograph around to reveal several handwritings written across the back of the photograph. After reading one by one, he could hear each and every messages being read out by the person who wrote them clearly as if they were standing in front of him.

"Come, let's not let our guard down."

An image of the serious-looking Seigaku captain appears in front of his eyes.

"Fuji-senpai! I will show you my newly improved Dunk Smash! Just wait and see"

Tezuka's image was replaced by the spiky-haired junior, grinning happily.

"Fuji, I've finally figured out how your Hakugei works. I would like to talk to you about it sometime."

The bespectacled data man of Seigaku appeared after Momoshiro.

"Our target is the Nationals, do not forget that."

Oishi smiled back at him.

"Burning! Let us show them our powers, baby!"

A fired up Takashi raised his racquet to the sky.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."

Echizen he pulled down his cap and pointed his racquet towards him.

"Let's do our best, okay, Fuji?"

An impish smile appeared on the agile red-head as he placed his hand on top of the short guy's head, making the short guy scowled.

"Fsshhh…"

Kaidoh didn't say anyting but that's enough for him to understand.

Each handwriting is different, just like the different personalities of their owners. Tezuka's neat while Momoshiro's the biggest of them all. Oishi has nice, small handwriting while Eiji's looked rounded. Inui's has an air of intellectual in them, Takashi's chunky like the sushi he makes, Kaidoh's looked like snakes wriggling and finally Echizen's . He couldn't stop smiling and is amused by his own active imagination. The rain finally stops and gathered clouds begin to disperse. He walks towards the windows and opens them, bringing in fresh air into the room. Fuji's smiling face could be clearly seen reflected in the puddle of rain water formed outside the window's ledge. His left hand holds onto the photograph tightly as the cool night breeze caresses his face, causing his hair to ripple.

* * *


End file.
